


Secret Santa!

by BastardLibra



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardLibra/pseuds/BastardLibra
Summary: Short story about my character Istraya meeting Yako’s Shayasanya ~Sorry it’s so short and from Istraya’s perspective, I haven’t ever written anything like this before T-T





	Secret Santa!

Istraya had had enough. Being used as bait for the local succubus again destroyed her fun loving nature, which is why she’s out on the streets of whatever town Aenorin has led her to tonight in search of something fucking exciting for once.  
She’s shocked out of her grumbling pity party by a flash of white hair nearly smacking her clear across the jaw as a stranger runs past with guards following close behind.  
“Oh hell yeah” she hisses as she starts up her own sprint, determined to be anything other than bait for once.  
She trails behind the guards until she’s grabbed from the side and has her mouth covered by whatever alleyway creep has deemed her an easy target.  
Right as Istraya prepares a spell, a female voice whispers, “Oh don’t be so dramatic. You started following me first.”  
Suddenly let go and free to let her rage out, Istraya turns on her heel to confront her attacker only to come face to face with perhaps the only female half-elf taller than her in existence.  
“Holy fuck you’re a giant!” screeches Istraya, mouth agape and arms flapping.  
“Oh wow what every woman wants to hear!” quips the strange, white haired woman.  
“Gods I’m sorry, I just meant..well I thought I was tall but you are...” Istraya takes a pause in her words in order to gesture to the strangers, well everything.  
“Yes, yes, I get it I’m magnificent. Normally people catch my name before they begin hitting on me.” The stranger follows the teasing words with a chuckle.  
“I wasn’t hitting on you!!! Just..admiring” Istraya sincerely hopes the woman can’t see how red she is in the dimly lit alley “Anyway, my name is Istraya. May you be so kind as to present me with your name now?” She quips with a roll of her eyes.  
“Oh? Suddenly so polite! My name is Shayasanya.” The woman, Shayasanya, extends her hand for a shake and Istraya quickly reciprocates the gesture.  
“What was the deal with the guards anyway?”  
“Oh them? Don’t worry about it.”  
Istraya raises an eyebrow in response to that answer.  
“No seriously, it’s taken care of. I’m getting out of this shit town soon anyway, speaking of why is someone so young alone in the dark?”  
“I’ll have you know I am 19 years old! I’m not a child! And I’m with a traveling band of adventures. We hunt and kill undead, currently we’re getting rid of this towns lil succubus problem.”  
“Well, if you’re looking for a fun time why don’t you join me tonight?”  
Istraya’s face lit up like a fireball, “Uhh uh um I’m..yeah?”  
“Alright, lets go kid”


End file.
